I can't believe this!
by Jordan92
Summary: What happens when a dream comes true at a starkid concert.


**This is always what I would love to happen. I do not own anything in this! Please review and decide if I should keep going or have any ideas.**

Have you ever had those dreams that keep coming to your mind but you know they will never happen? Mine was like that, but it really happened!

My two best friends and I were waiting in line for the doors to open for the starkid tour that came to our hometown. I fell in love with them after I saw "A Very Potter Musical" and I have never stopped watching and listing to them sicence. Well, you know how they have those screen that play advertisements? I just happened to be looking at one when a "hay all you starkid fans!" Message came up.

"If you know all the starkid songs please text 'sing' to *****" so naturally I do that and try to talk my friends into it to but they say they don't know all the songs.

With what little luck I have, I get a text back from that number saying "go to the stage entrance and show them this text." I look around and I can't leave my friends! So I text back "can I bring my two friends who came with me?" Hoping that they will be allowed I get them to start walking towards the stage door. Half way there i get a text saying "if you must" and I just start smileing.

I tell my friends what is going on and they are more then willing now to go over to the door. We make it over and show the text and who would be standing there but Joey Ricter.

"Sorry about the short notice," he says "but Jamie just got sick and we don't have to girls to cover the parts."

"So you need someone to fill in?" I ask hoping. I love her songs! This is like a dream come true if it happenes.

"Yes we do. So witch one of you know the most songs?"

Taylor and Julia point at me and I blush. "I guess me." I say "which songs are you singing?"

"How about you come back with the rest of the gang and we can figure it out." Joey says moving towards back stage.

"Wait!" I say "They have to come to." I say pulling them into a hug.

"Ya sure. Let's go!" And with that he walks through the door.

We follow him after freaking out of a sec and what do I see but what you would exspect the normal starkid wild to be. There were pillows flying and names being yelled and we just stood it the door taking it all in.

"Is that the stand in?" Waller yells and everybody looks our way.

"Ya this is... I don't think I cought your name." Joey says walking back over to me.

"Oh I'm Jordan and these are my friends Taylor and Julia." I say while the Starkids sit down.

"We'll come over and sit down." Lauren says patting the seat next to her.

We go sit down and the discussion starts. What songs do you know? How much experience do you have? What are you going to wear? How old are you?

Once we answer the question (all, I was in my schools drama club, a mix of the girls outfits, 18) there is only one question I have left.

"So how are we going to introduce me to the crowd? I know Jamie is a main starkid and I don't think the fans are going to like me stepping in." I say. I know I would not like if someone had to fill in for somebody and I was paying money to see them.

"We will just say something like 'Jamie was not feeling good so she asked you to help on the dig"

"Oh ok." I say to the Starkids. Turning to my friends I say "you better get to you seats befor someone takes them"

"They can stay back here if they want or stand in the wings the whole show." B-hole says and then it's time for getting ready and going over lines and songs.

A few minuets later but who walks in but Darren criss. The Starkids run and tackle him while me and my friends hang back and watch.

After the "hays" and is it cold enough for you?" He looks over at us and is like "who are they?"

"Oh" says Joey "you know how Jamie is sick? Well we needed another girl and Jordan just happened to be in line for the show and she knows all the songs"

"Cool!" Darren says while walking over to us "nice you meet you guys"

"You too!" We say. "Ok now we have to figure out how to get Darren into the show and not mess it up to much for Jordan"

"Oh I can change if it is better." I say "I'm used to learning new parts"

"Well we can put in the dragon song, home, and he can sing with not alone. He can also sing with the group songs that he know." Brain says "if that's ok with you Jordan"

"That's fine! The less solo time I have the better." I laugh

"Alright! It's so time then!" Say a jumpy Lauren who leads us to the tent on stage.


End file.
